mirarlo es quererlo verlo es querer tocarlo
by danielita swan
Summary: -Sabías lo que eso le haría.Ser tocado por la mano del deseo y no tener los poderes de un dios para contrarrestarlo...Hiciste que cada humano que lo mirase se volviera loco de lujuria por poseerle. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada?- grito la madre!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa este es una idea que tengo, ojala que les guste! Las quiero.

Los personajes no son mios y la historia tampoco es launa de mis escritoras favoritas, **sherrilyn****kenyon**** de una saga llamada dark-hunter. Es muy buena y un poquito larga, bueno, muy larga jajajaja pero la amo y quiero compartir uno de mis libros favoritos con ustedes.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el contenido es un poquito fuerte, hay violencia y lemmon. Además de que Bella tardara un poquitín en salir. Las quiero!**

_**9 de Mayo, 9548 A.C.**_

—¡_**M**__ata a _ese bebé!

El furioso decreto de Aro hacía eco en los oídos de Apollymi cuando voló a través de los marmóreos pasillos de Katoteros. Había un rabioso viento que soplaba bajando por los pasillos, aplastando su vestido contra su embarazado cuerpo y azotando su remolineante cabello rubio blanquecino como zarcillos. Cuatro de sus demonios corrían detrás de ella, protegiéndola de los otros dioses que estaban más que ansiosos por cumplir las órdenes de Aro. Sus demonios Caronte y ella ya habían despedazado a la mitad de su panteón. Y estaba dispuesta a matar al resto.

_¡No cogerían a su hijo!_

La traición ardió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Desde el momento de su unión, siempre había confiado en su marido. Incluso cuando había descubierto que Aro la había engañado, todavía lo amaba y había dado la bienvenida a sus bastardos en su hogar.

Ahora él quería la vida de su hijo nonato.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Durante siglos había estado intentando concebir el hijo de Aro… Era todo lo que siempre había querido.

Su propio bebé.

Ahora debido a la profecía de las tres pequeñas… celosas bastardas de Aro, su hijo iba a ser sacrificado y asesinado. ¿A causa de qué? ¿Las palabras que esas pequeñas mocosas habían susurrado?

Nunca.

Este era su bebé. ¡Suyo! Y mataría a cualquier dios atlante que existiera para protegerle.

—Renata —Gritó por su sobrina.

Renata se apareció en el pasillo ante ella tambaleándose hasta que se sujetó contra la pared. Como la diosa de los excesos, a menudo estaba borracha… Lo cual casaba perfectamente con el plan de Apollymi.

Renata hipó y se rió tontamente.

—¿Me necesitas, Tíita? Por cierto, ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan cabreado? ¿Me he perdido algo importante?

Apollymi la agarró por la muñeca y entonces se tele transportaron fuera de Katoteros donde los dioses atlantes tenían su hogar para bajar al infernal reino de Kalosis donde gobernaba su hermano.

Ella había nacido allí en ese húmedo, prohibido lugar. Ese era el único reino que realmente asustaba a Aro. Incluso con todo su poder, conocía la oscuridad con la que Apollymi ejercía su supremacía. Aquí, con sus poderes reforzados, podría destruirle.

Como diosa de la muerte, destrucción y la guerra, Apollymi tenía una habitación en el opulento palacio de ébano de su hermano para recordarle su posición.

Allí fue a donde llevó a Renata.

Apollymi cerró las puertas y las ventanas de su habitación antes de convocar a sus dos más confiables demonios protectores.

—Esme, Emmett, os necesito.

Los dos demonios que residían en ella como marcados tatuajes se elevaron de su cuerpo y se manifestaron ante ella.

En su actual reencarnación, el tono de piel siempre cambiante de Esme era rojo, jaspeado con blanco. El largo pelo caoba enmarcaba una cara de duende donde unos enormes ojos rojos brillaban con preocupación. Emmett, el hijo de Esme compartía sus rasgos, pero su piel estaba jaspeada con rojo y naranja, algo que sucedía a menudo cuando estaba nervioso.

—¿Qué necesitas, akra? —Preguntó Esme, dirigiéndose a ella con el término atlante para Señora y Ama.

Apolymi no tenía idea de por qué Esme insistía en llamarla akra cuando ellas eran más hermanas que amo y siervo.

—Proteged esta habitación de todo el mundo. No me importa si el mismísimo Aro exige entrar, lo matáis. ¿Entendido?

—Tus deseos son órdenes, akra. Nadie te molestará.

—¿Sus cuernos tienen que hacer juego con sus alas? —Preguntó Renata girando alrededor del poste de la cama mientras miraba a los demonios—. Es decir, realmente crees que ya que son tan coloridos, tendrían más variedad. Creo que Emmett se vería mejor si fuese naranja.

Apollymi la ignoró. No tenía tiempo para la estupidez de Renata. No si quería salvar la vida de su hijo.

Quería ese niño y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Cualquier cosa.

Con el corazón martilleándole, cogió su daga Atlante del cajón del tocador y la sostuvo en las manos. La empuñadura de oro estaba fría contra su piel. Rosas negras y huesos se entrelazaban y gravaban a lo largo de la hoja de acero que brillaba en la tenue luz. Esta era una daga creada para acabar con la vida.

Hoy se usaría para darla.

Dio un respingo ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba por venir, pero no había otra manera de salvarle. Cerrando los ojos y agarrando la fría daga, intentó no llorar, pero una solitaria lágrima se deslizó desde la esquina del ojo.

¡Basta! Se rugió a sí misma antes de enjuagársela enfadada. Era momento para las acciones, no para las emociones. Su hijo la necesitaba.

Su mano temblando a causa de la furia y el temor, fue hacia la cama y se tendió. Tiró de su vestido para exponer su vientre. Pasó una mano sobre su distendido estómago donde su hijo estaba esperando, protegido y todavía en peligro. Jamás volvería a estar así de cerca de él. Jamás lo sentiría patear y revolverse sin descanso mientras ella sonreía en tierna paciencia. Iba a separarlos incluso aunque no era tiempo siquiera para que Apostolos _**(N/A: después van a entender porque apostolos, y quien es el famosos apostolos jejejej)**_ naciera.

Pero no tenía elección.

—Sé fuerte por mí, hijo mío —susurró ella antes de rajarse el vientre para exponerlo.

—¡Oh, que repugnante! —Gimoteó Renata— Voy a…

—¡No te muevas! —Rugió Apollymi—. Deja esta habitación y te arrancaré el corazón.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, Renata se congeló.

Como si supiera que estaba sucediendo, Esme apareció a su lado. La piel roja y blanca del demonio era la más hermosa y leal de todo el ejército de Apollymi. En silencioso entendimiento, Esme extrajo al bebé de ella y ayudó a Apollymi a cerrarse la herida.

La demonio quitó la bufanda rojo sangre que rodeaba su cuello y envolvió a Apostolos en ella antes de tendérselo a Apollymi y hacerle una profunda reverencia.

Apollymi hizo el dolor físico a un lado y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo por primera vez. La alegría la atravesó al darse cuenta de que él estaba completo y vivo. Era tan diminuto, tan frágil, perfecto y hermoso.

Más que nada, era suyo y lo amaba con cada parte de sí misma.

—Vive por mí, Apostolos —dijo ella, sus lágrimas fluyendo finalmente. Estas caían igual que hielo bajando por sus frías mejillas, brillando en la oscuridad.

—Cuando sea el momento oportuno, volverás aquí y reclamarás tu lugar por derecho como rey de los dioses. Me aseguraré de ello —bajó los labios sobre su frente azul.

Sus ojos se abrieron entonces para mirarla. Mercurio y plata, iguales a los de ella, remolinantes. Y contenían una sabiduría lejos de incluso de la suya. Sería por aquellos ojos que la humanidad reconocería su divinidad y por consiguiente lo amenazarían. Acarició su mejilla con un diminuto puño como si entendiese que lo hacía por él.

Ella sollozó ante el contacto. Dioses, ¡No era justo! Era su bebé. Había esperado toda una vida por esto y ahora…

—¡Maldito seas, Aro, maldito seas! Nunca te perdonaré por esto.

Abrazaba a su hijo contra ella y no quería dejarlo ir.

Pero debía hacerlo.

—¿Renata? —Chasqueó ante su sobrina quién todavía daba vueltas alrededor del poste de la cama.

—¿Mmm?

—Cógelo. Ponlo en el vientre de una reina embarazada. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ella se dejó ir y se enderezó.

—Um, puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa con el niño de la reina?

—Une la fuerza vital de Apostolos con la del hijo de la reina. Deja que sepa por los oráculos que si mi hijo muere, lo hará el suyo. —Eso debería protegerle más que nada.

Pero había una cosa más que hacer. Apollymi arrancó el esfora blanca de su cuello y la sostuvo sobre el pecho de Apostolos. Si alguien sospechaba que era su hijo o algún dios detectaba su presencia en el reino humano, lo matarían al instante.

Sus poderes serían vinculados y sellados hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor y fuerte para volver a luchar. Colocó el orbe sobre su pecho y observó como su divinidad se deslizaba de él al esfora. Su diminuto cuerpo se volvió del azul a la pálida piel de la humanidad.

Ahora estaría a salvo. Ni siquiera los dioses sabrían lo que había hecho.

Agarrando el esfora fuertemente en su mano, besó su frente una vez más antes de tendérselo a su sobrina.

—Tómalo. Y no me traiciones, Renata. Si lo haces, Aro será el último de tus temores. Así que ayúdame, o no descansaré hasta bañarme en tus entrañas.

Los ojos marrones de Renata se ensancharon.

—Bebé en vientre. Reino humano. No decírselo a nadie y no desobedecer. Lo tengo —se desvaneció instantáneamente.

Apollymi se sentó allí, observando el vacío donde habían estado. Su corazón gritaba, queriendo que volviese su bebé.

Si tan sólo…

—Esme, síguela y asegúrate de que hace lo que se le ha ordenado.

La demonio hizo una reverencia antes de desvanecerse.

Con el corazón roto, Apollymi se tendió en su sangrienta cama. Quería sollozar y gritar, ¿Pero de qué serviría? Eso no haría ningún bien. Sus lágrimas y ruegos no evitarían que Aro matara a su hijo. Sus bastardas le habían convencido de que Apostolos destruiría su panteón y reemplazaría a Aro como rey de los dioses.

Así sería.

Con el cuerpo dolorido, se incorporó de la cama.

—¿Emmett?

El hijo de Esme se apareció ante ella.

—Sí, akra.

—Consígueme una piedra del fondo del mar, por favor.

Pareció confuso por la orden, pero la cumplió rápidamente.

Cuando regresó, ella envolvió la piedra en sus brazos. Débil por el nacimiento de su hijo y su propia rabia y dolor, se inclinó contra Emmett y él la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Llévame con Aro.

—¿Estás segura, akra?

Ella asintió.

El demonio la ayudó a volver a Katoteros. Aparecieron en el centro de hall donde Aro estaba sentado con sus hijas Victoria y Jessica… Irónicamente las diosas de la alegría y el amor. Las dos habían nacido partenogenéticamente la primera vez que Aro había mirado a Apollymi. Juntas las diosas habían brotado de su pecho. Su amor por Apollymi había sido legendario. Hasta que lo había destruido por pedirle la única cosa que ella jamás le daría.

La vida de su hijo.

Las facciones de Aro estaban perfectamente formadas. Alto y musculoso, permanecía con su pelo negro brillando en la tenue luz. Realmente, era el más hermoso de todos los dioses. Una pena que la belleza sólo fuera superficial.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron ante el bulto en sus brazos.

—Era hora de que entraras en razón. Dame ese niño.

Ella se apartó de Emmett y depositó la piedra en brazos de su marido.

Aro la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Eso es lo que te mereces, bastardo, y es todo lo que obtendrás de mí.

Por la luz en sus ojos, sabía que él quería golpearla. No se atrevía. Ambos sabían quien era el dios más fuerte y ese no era él. Gobernaba sólo porque ella se sentaba a su lado. Alzarse contra ella sería el último error que habría cometido.

Por la ley Chthonian, un dios tenía prohibido matar a otro. Hacerlo desataría su furia sobre el estúpido dios que los hubiera cabreado. El castigo por tales acciones era rápido, brutal e irreversible.

Ahora mismo, Apollymi estaba abrazando su racional pensamiento sobre sus turbulentas emociones por un escaso margen. Si Aro la golpeaba la dejaría al borde de esto y él lo sabía. Eso la haría olvidarse del temor a los Chthonians y entonces desataría toda su furia contra él. No le importaba quién fuese castigado y quien muriera… siempre que no fuese ella misma.

Paciencia para la araña… Se recordó la cita favorita de su madre.

Esperaría el momento propicio a que Apostolos creciera. Cuando él gobernara en el palacio de Aro y mostrase al rey de los dioses lo que significaba ser todo poderoso.

Por la seguridad de su hijo, no molestaría a los caprichosos Chthonians quienes se pondrían del lado de Aro y asesinarían a su hijo. Eran los únicos que podían arrancarle permanentemente sus poderes y destruir a Apostolos.

Después de todo, a las hijas bastardas de Aro y su amante Themis se les había sido concedido el poder del destino sobre todos y todo. Y más allá de su estupidez y temor, las Destinos Griegas habían maldecido accidentalmente a su hijo.

Eso sólo era suficiente para hacerla querer matar a su marido quien permanecía ante ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Nos condenarías a todos por un niño? —Preguntó Aro.

—¿Condenarías a mi bebé por tres bastardas medio griegas?

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

—Por una vez se razonable. Las niñas no se dieron cuenta de que lo estaban condenando cuando hablaron. Todavía están aprendiendo sus poderes. Temían que él las suplantara en mi afecto. Es por eso que nosotros les sostenemos las manos cuando nos hablan de sus miedos. Y a causa de eso, su palabra es ley y no puede ser deshecho. Si vive, nosotros moriremos.

—Entonces moriremos, porque él vivirá. Me he asegurado de ello.

Aro bramó antes de lanzar la envuelta piedra por a través de la pared. Se unió a Victoria y Jessica y empezaron a cantar.

Los ojos de Apollymi se volvieron rojos ante lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban aprisionando un alma.

La suya.

Y a causa de sus poderes unidos, podrían ser capaces de ponerla de rodillas.

Incluso así, se rió. Pero más que nada, tomó nota de cada dios que se unió para ayudar a su marido a atarla.

—Todos vosotros os arrepentiréis de lo que habéis hecho este día. Cuando Apostolos regrese, lo pagareis caro.

Emmett se puso a sí mismo entre ella y los otros. Apollymi colocó una mano sobre su hombro para evitar que atacase.

—No van a hacernos daño, Emmett. No pueden.

—No —dijo con amargura Aro—, pero permanecerás encerrada en Kalosis hasta que nos reveles la localización de Apostolos o él muera. Sólo entonces regresarás a Katoteros.

Apollymi se rió.

—Mi hijo, en su madurez, tendrá el poder de venir a mí. Cuando me libere, el mundo que conoces morirá. Y te derrotaré. A _todos _vosotros.

Aro sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo encontraremos. Le mataremos.

—Fracasarás y yo bailaré sobre tu tumba.

_**POV ROSALIE**_

_**23 de Junio, 9548 A.C**_

**M**_i madre_, la Reina Elizabeth, yacía en su cama dorada, su cuerpo bañado en sudor, su cara pálida mientras una asistente le apartaba el su oscuro cabello húmedo de sus ojos verde esmeralda. Incluso, a través del dolor, nunca había visto que mi madre pareciera más llena de alegría de lo que parecía ese día y me pregunté si había sido así de feliz ante mi propio nacimiento.

El aposento estaba atestado por funcionarios de la corte y mi padre, el rey, estaba de pie al lado de la cama con su Jefe de Estado. Las largas ventanas de cristal estaban abiertas, dejando que el aire fresco brindara alivio al calor del día de verano.

—Es otro hermoso muchacho —proclamó felizmente la comadrona, envolviendo al recién nacido en una manta.

—¡Por la mano de la dulce Tanya, diosa del parto, Elizabeth, me has llenado de orgullo! —dijo mi padre mientras un fuerte grito alborozado traspasaba a los ocupantes del aposento—. ¡Gemelos para gobernar sobre nuestras islas gemelas!

Con sólo siete años de edad, salté arriba y abajo regocijada. Por fin, y después de numerosos abortos de mi madre y niños nacidos muertos, yo no tenía un hermano, sino dos.

Riéndose, mi madre acurrucó al segundo niño en su pálido seno mientras una comadrona secundaria limpiaba al primogénito.

Me moví sigilosamente por entre la muchedumbre para mirar al bebé primogénito que estaba con la comadrona. Diminuto y hermoso, se retorcía y luchaba por respirar a través de sus pulmones recién nacidos. Finalmente había tomado una profunda y despejada inhalación, cuando oí el grito de alarma de la mujer que lo sostenía.

—¡Zeus tenga misericordia, el mayor está mal formado, Majestades!

Mi madre alzó la vista con su frente arrugada por la preocupación.

—¿Cómo?

La comadrona se lo llevó.

Yo estaba aterrorizada de que algo estuviera mal. El bebé me pareció perfecto.

Esperé mientras el bebé estiraba sus manos hacia el hermano que había compartido la matriz con él durante esos pasados meses. Era como si buscara el consuelo de su gemelo.

En cambio, mi madre apartó a su hermano, de su vista y alcance.

—No puede ser —sollozó mi madre—. Es ciego.

—No es ciego, Majestad —dijo la sabia más anciana, mientras se adelantaba por entre el grupo de gente. Sus ropajes blancos estaban profusamente bordados con hilos de oro y llevaba puesta una corona de oro ornamentada sobre su desvaído pelo gris—. Fue enviado a ti por los dioses.

Mi padre, el rey, entornó sus ojos furiosamente hacia mi madre.

—¿Fuiste infiel? —la acusó.

—No, nunca.

—¿Entonces cómo es que él salió de tus caderas? Todos aquí somos testigos.

Todos en el aposento miraron a la sabia quién clavó sus ojos sin expresión en el diminuto bebé indefenso que clamaba para que alguien lo sostuviera y le ofreciera consuelo. Calor.

Pero nadie lo hizo.

—Él será un destructor, este niño —dijo la sabia, su anciana voz en alto y timbrada de modo que todos pudieran oír su proclamación—. Su toque traerá la muerte a muchos. Ni siquiera los mismos dioses estarán a salvo de su ira.

Jadeé, sin entender realmente el significado de sus palabras.

¿Cómo podría un mero bebé hacer daño a alguien? Él era diminuto. Indefenso.

—Entonces ¡mátalo ahora! —ordenó mi padre. Carlisle. A un guardia para que sacara su espada y matara al niño.

—¡No! —dijo la sabia, deteniendo al guardia antes de que él pudiera consumar la voluntad del rey—. Mata a este niño y tu otro hijo morirá también. Sus fuerzas de vida están ligadas. Ésta es la voluntad de los dioses, deberás criarlo hasta la edad viril.

El gemelo mayor sollozó.

Sollocé yo también, no entendía su odio por un simple bebé.

—No criaré un monstruo —gruñó mi padre.

—No tienes ninguna opción. —La sabia tomó al bebé de la comadrona y se lo ofreció a mi madre.

Fruncí el ceño ante la nota de satisfacción que vi en los ojos de la comadrona antes de que la hermosa mujer castaña se abriera paso por entre la gente para desaparecer de la estancia.

—Él nació de tu cuerpo, Majestad —dijo la sabia, arrastrando mi atención y la de mi madre—. Es tu hijo.

El bebé berreó aún más alto, estirándose otra vez para alcanzar a mi madre. _Su_ madre. Ella se encogió alejándose de él, aferrando aún más que antes, estrechamente, al segundo en nacer.

—No lo amamantaré. No lo tocaré. ¡Aléjalo de mi vista!.

La sabia condujo al niño hasta mi padre.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Majestad? ¿No lo aceptarás?

—Nunca. Ese niño no es hijo mío.

La sabia respiró hondo y presentó al niño a la cámara. Su agarre era flojo sin amor o compasión evidente en su toque.

—Entonces será llamado Edward por el Río de la Tragedia. Como el río del Inframundo, su viaje será oscuro, largo y duradero. Será capaz de dar la vida y tomarla. Caminará por la vida, solo y desamparado, siempre buscando la bondad y siempre hallando la crueldad.

La sabia miró hacia abajo, al niño en sus manos y pronunció la simple verdad que perseguiría al niño por el resto de su existencia.

—Que los dioses se apiaden de ti, pequeño. Nadie más lo hará.

0o0o0o0o0

**Hola! Les gustooo?' posfis que siii, de verdad que lo actualizare tratare, dia por media a lo mas! Las quiero y porfis denle una oportunidad…**

**Abrazos de Emmett**

**Besos de Edward**

**Bendiciones mias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes ni la historia es mia…eso ya lo saben ajaja besos disfrútenlo.**

_**30 de Agosto, 9541 A.C**_

—¿_**P**__or qué_ me odian tanto, Rose?

Hice una pausa en mi telar para alzar la vista ante el tímido acercamiento de Edward. A la edad de siete años, él era un muchacho increíblemente hermoso. Su pelo cobrizo brillaba en el cuarto como si hubiera sido tocado por los dioses que parecían haberlo abandonado.

—Nadie te odia, akribos(1)

Pero en mi corazón yo sabía la verdad.

Y él también.

Se me acercó más y vi la roja y colérica huella de una mano en su rostro. No había lágrimas en sus arremolinantes ojos color esmeralda. Había crecido tan acostumbrado a ser golpeado que ya no parecía molestarlo.

Al menos, en ninguna parte, que en su corazón.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté.

Apartó la mirada.

Dejé mi telar y atravesé la corta distancia hasta su lado. Me arrodillé frente a él y suavemente le quité el pelo cobrizo de su mejilla inflamada.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Ella abrazó a Anthony.

Yo sabía sin preguntar quién era ella. Él había estado con nuestra madre. Yo nunca había entendido como ella podía amarnos tanto a Anthony y a mí y, aún así, ser tan cruel con Edward.

—¿Y?

—Yo también quería un abrazo.

Entonces lo vi. Las delatoras señales de un muchacho que no quería nada más que el amor de su madre. El superficial temblor de sus labios, el leve lagrimeo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me parezco tanto a Anthony y aún así soy anormal, mientras que él no lo es? No entiendo por qué soy un monstruo. No me siento como uno.

No podía explicárselo, ya que yo, a diferencia de los demás, nunca había visto la diferencia. Cómo lamentaba que Edward no conociera a la madre como yo lo hacía.

Pero todos ellos lo llamaban monstruo.

Yo sólo veía a un chiquillo. Un pequeño niño que no quería nada más que ser aceptado por una familia que quería desposeerlo. ¿Por qué no podían mis padres mirarlo y ver el alma amable y suave que él era? Tranquilo y respetuoso, procuraba no dañar jamás a alguien o algo. Jugábamos juntos y nos reíamos. Sobre todo, lo sostenía mientras él lloraba.

Tomé su pequeña mano en la mía. Una mano suave. La mano de un niño. No había malicia en ella. Ningún crimen.

Edward siempre fue un niño sensible. Mientras que Anthony procuraba lloriquear y quejarse sobre cada mínima cosa, cogía mis juguetes y aquellos de cualquier otro niño cerca de él, Edward sólo había procurado hacer la paz. Consolar a aquellos a su alrededor.

Él parecía más mayor que un niño de siete años. Había momentos en que parecía incluso más mayor que yo.

Sus ojos eran extraños. Su arremolinado color esmeralda, traicionaba el derecho de nacimiento que lo vinculaba a los dioses. Pero con toda seguridad esto debería hacerlo especial no horrendo.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa que esperaba aliviara un poco su dolor.

—Un día, Edward, el mundo sabrá exactamente el niño tan especial que eres. Llegará el día en que nadie te temerá. Ya lo verás.

Me moví para abrazarlo, pero él se retiró. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le hiciera daño y aunque él supiera que yo no lo haría, todavía estaba poco dispuesto a aceptar mi consuelo.

Cuando me puse de pie, se abrió la puerta a mi sala de estar. Un gran número de guardias entró en ella.

Asustada ante la visión, retrocedí sin saber lo que querían. Edward aferró sus pequeños puños a la falda de mi vestido azul mientras se acurrucaba detrás de mi pierna derecha.

Mi padre y mi tío caminaron por entre los hombres hasta que se plantaron ante mí. Los dos eran prácticamente idénticos en aspecto físico. Tenían los mismos ojos azules, el mismo pelo rubio ondulado y la piel blanca. Aunque mi tío era tres años más joven que mi padre, uno nunca lo adivinaría al mirarlos. Podrían pasar fácilmente como gemelos.

—Te dije que estaría con ella —le dijo mi padre al tío Mike—. Está corrompiéndola de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Mike—. Me encargaré del asunto. Nunca más tendrás que preocuparte de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, espantada por su tono terrible. ¿Acaso tenían la intención de matar a Edward?

—No te importa —me contestó bruscamente mi padre. Nunca había oído un tono tan áspero viniendo de él antes. Hizo que se me helara la sangre.

Él agarró a Edward y lo empujó hacia mi tío.

Edward parecía aterrado. Alargó su mano hacia mí, pero mi tío lo cogió bruscamente por el brazo y lo apartó de un tirón.

—¡Rose! —me llamó Edward.

—¡No! —grité, tratando de ayudarle.

Mi padre me retiró y sujetó.

—Él va a un lugar mejor.

—¿A dónde?

—A la Atlántida.

Vi con horror como se llevaban a Edward gritando para que yo lo salvara.

La Atlántida estaba a un largo camino de aquí. Demasiado lejos, y hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, habíamos estado en guerra con ellos. Yo sólo había oído cosas terribles sobre aquel lugar y sobre todos lo que allí vivían.

Alcé la vista a mi padre, sollozando:

—Estará asustado.

—Los de su clase nunca tienen miedo.

Los gritos de Edward y las súplicas negaban aquellas palabras.

Mi padre podría ser un rey poderoso, pero estaba equivocado. Yo conocía el miedo dentro del corazón de Edward.

Y conocía el miedo en el mío propio.

¿Volvería a ver a mi hermano algún día?

**Meresco un comentario?**


End file.
